<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Lot to Learn by AmorousGreen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238252">A Lot to Learn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmorousGreen/pseuds/AmorousGreen'>AmorousGreen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, F/M, Season/Series 02, enemies to enemies with benefits, that fine line between antagonism and lust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmorousGreen/pseuds/AmorousGreen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another night, another confrontation: this what her life has become. Angelus slips out of the shadows, stalking towards her. “Hello, lover,” he drawls.</p><p>Buffy shifts into a fighting stance, trying to ignore the way his voice slides over her like a caress.</p><p>They exchange words and blows, in what’s becoming a familiar pattern – engage and retreat, skirmishes in an ongoing stalemate – but something is off tonight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angelus (BtVS)/Buffy Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>I Will Remember You</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Lot to Learn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buffy is alone tonight, no Watcher or friends keeping her company on patrol. When she catches sight of her most intimate enemy’s dark form across the cemetery, she can’t help being relieved at that fact. Their backup has saved her more than once, but the presence of bystanders offers too many opportunities for things to get messier. This is between the two of them.</p><p>Their eyes meet, and confrontation is inevitable. Angelus slips out of the shadows, stalking towards her. “Hello, lover,” he drawls.</p><p>Buffy shifts into a fighting stance, trying to ignore the way his voice slides over her like a caress.</p><p>They exchange words and blows, in what’s becoming a familiar pattern: engage and retreat, skirmishes in an ongoing stalemate. She’s gotten the advantage of him half a dozen times these past weeks, but still can’t bring herself to do anything final. He’s had her at his mercy on at least as many occasions, but for whatever reason has never genuinely pressed his advantage either.</p><p>But this battle feels off. He’s doing little more than holding her at bay – not like he’s toying with her, but like he’s barely even trying, the viciousness she expects somehow lacking. What trick is this?</p><p>That confusion throws her enough to disrupt her focus, and she’s caught off guard by a booted foot to the stomach. The force of the impact knocks the wind from her and sends her flying back some feet to land hard on her backside.</p><p>“Is that the best you can do?” Angelus mocks her with a disappointed shake of his head as he watches her struggle to her feet, an arrogant smirk on his beautiful face. “I don’t think you really want to fight me.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t I?” she retorts coolly. But while she holds herself in a defensive posture, her grip on her stake is already faltering.</p><p>“Don’t lie, Buff. I can smell you.” He looks over her with a leer that seems to see through her clothes. “You smell like a bitch in heat.”</p><p>The flush that rises to her cheeks is equal parts shame and outrage. It’s not her fault, she wants to protest, though she knows such an action would be worse than futile. The rush of fighting has always done things to her a bit – a certain predatory thrill she doesn’t like to acknowledge but which can’t be denied – and after months of spending as much time making out as genuinely patrolling in graveyards like these, is it any wonder her responses have gotten a little mixed up? That her mind knows he is not the man she loved does not stop her body from reacting to him.</p><p>This is ridiculous. If she was smart, she’d kick him in the balls again and be done with this farce of a confrontation.</p><p>Somehow she knows she’s not going to be smart.</p><p>“So, what?” she snarks. “You telling me this out of the goodness of your heart?” Something doesn’t add up here, and she feels compelled to puzzle it out. If he truly believes her heart isn’t in the fight, he should be all the more ruthless for it. It’s not like Angelus not to take advantage of a weakness.</p><p>She lets her eyes rake over his body. Those tight leather pants conceal nothing, and she laughs as the truth comes clear. “<em>I</em> don’t really want to fight? Admit it, <em>lover</em>, this was never about what I want. This is about you wanting me.”</p><p>“Don’t kid yourself, schoolgirl,” he scoffs. “I’ve had so much better.”</p><p>The dismissal cuts deep at first, evoking that scene in his apartment when he’d tossed the night that meant so much to her back in her face like so much trash. But she doesn’t think she’s reading things wrong in this moment, and it spurs her to consider the memory in a new light. Looking back, his words that day hadn’t made much sense: he’d mocked her inexperience in one breath and all but called her a whore in the next. Could it be he was simply lashing out with whatever hit the mark to strike at her insecurities? Could it be he was lying his ass off as he ripped her heart out?</p><p>The realization gives her power. She shakes off his words and steps up to him, rises up on her toes and presses the length of her body against his. “Nice try, but that’s not what your body’s telling me. If I’m so not worth your while, why are you still here?” she murmurs before pressing her lips to his.</p><p>He pushes her away with a snarl and a flash of fang, but the damage is already done. She felt his fingers digging into her hips, grinding his arousal into her stomach. She felt him kiss her back.</p><p>“You don’t know what you’re playing at, little girl,” he growls.</p><p>Good, she’s getting to him. Funny how he’s gone from taunting her with the memory of their intimacy to attacking her innocence again. Buffy rolls her eyes. “Don’t you have any new lines?”</p><p>She shoves him up against the side of a mausoleum, and nips at his neck while one hand slips down to caress him through the layer of supple leather. “You can’t forget me, can you? You still see me in your dreams.”</p><p>“I don’t,” he denies, even as he arches into her touch.</p><p>Her fingers find his zipper and draw it down. She drops to her knees there on the grass as her hand strokes over the released length of his cock. “Tell me you want me, Angel.”</p><p>This is either the bravest or the stupidest thing she’s ever done – possibly both – but this is a satisfaction she never dreamed she’d get from him and now that she’s started down this path she will not be denied.</p><p>He groans as her hot breath washes over his shaft. “Give it up, Buff,” he grits out.</p><p>“Tell me you need me. Tell me you still crave my touch, and I’ll give you what you want.” Her tongue flicks over his tip, licking up the drop of liquid glistening there, and he shudders.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>. Yes!” Angelus growls, and grabs hold of her shoulders, pulling her onto him.</p><p><em>Good enough</em>. She closes her lips around his length and sucks greedily, feeling him pulse under her tongue. She knows better than to trust him to be gentle, so she wraps a hand around the base of his cock to help control his depth.</p><p>His hands don’t stroke her hair but fist in it, ungently holding her head to him. Gone is her love’s soft, encouraging voice; he does not praise her the way Angel used to when she did this. But then, she wasn’t naïve enough to think he would. Neither does he mock her lack of experience. In fact, he’s panting for breath, which, considering he doesn’t actually need to breathe ... yes, there’s power and satisfaction in that.</p><p>She hums around him as he thrusts roughly into the circle of her lips, then pulls back to circle her tongue around the ridge of his head. When his hips jerk forward and his hands tighten in her hair, she pumps him harder with her hand and speeds the motions of her mouth to match. With a sharp grunt he erupts down her throat, and she swallows convulsively, drinking him down.</p><p>She sits back on her heels and licks her lips with a satisfied smile.</p><p>“Someone once told me I had a lot to learn about men. So, how’s my education coming along, teach?” she taunts as she gets to her feet.</p><p>His eyes blaze. “Tomorrow,” he says, and she isn’t sure if it’s a threat or a promise. “The old mansion on Crawford Street. Come alone or you’ll regret it.” He captures her lips in a searing kiss, then shoves her back so abruptly that she staggers into a tombstone and by the time she finds her feet he is striding away.</p><p>She makes her way home feeling lighter than she has in weeks. She can’t make him love her, but she can still make him want her, and there’s a kind of victory in that.</p><p>Or perhaps there’s only defeat in the fact that she even cares. But she doesn’t think so. He doesn’t want to want her. He may be her weakness – but she is his just the same.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>